headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Films by year
2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020}} 1800s 1896 * Le Manoir du diable 1899 * Cleopatra's Tomb 1910s 1911 * Mummy, The 1920s 1920 * Das Cabinet des Dr. Caligari * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde 1922 * Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens 1923 * Hunchback of Notre Dame, The * King Kong 1925 * Phantom of the Opera 1930s 1930 * Will of the Dead Man, The 1931 * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * Dracula * Drácula * Frankenstein 1932 * Doctor X * Mummy, The * Murders in the Rue Morgue * White Zombie 1933 * Invisible Man, The * King Kong * Mystery of the Wax Museum * Son of Kong * Vampire Bat, The 1934 * Black Cat, The 1935 * The Bride of Frankenstein * Mark of the Vampire * Werewolf of London 1936 * Dracula's Daughter * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street * Walking Dead, The 1937 1938 1939 * Son of Frankenstein * Tower of London 1940s 1940 * Black Friday * Devil Bat, The * Invisible Man Returns, The * Invisible Woman, The * Mummy's Hand, The 1941 * Black Cat, The * Hold That Ghost * Horror Island * Man Made Monster * Wolf Man 1942 * Cat People * Ghost of Frankenstein * Invisible Agent * Mummy's Tomb, The * Night Monster 1943 * Ape Man, The * Captive Wild Woman * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * Ghost Ship, The * Leopard Man, The * Mad Ghoul, The * Phantom of the Opera, The * Revenge of the Zombies * Son of Dracula 1944 * Curse of the Cat People * House of Frankenstein * Invisible Man's Revenge, The * Jungle Woman * Mummy's Ghost, The * Mummy's Curse, The * Return of the Vampire, The * Weird Woman 1945 * Frozen Ghost, The * House of Dracula * Jungle Captive, The 1946 * Devil Bat's Daughter * House of Horrors * She-Wolf of London 1947 1948 * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein 1949 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Killer, Boris Karloff 1950s 1951 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man * Strange Door, The 1953 * Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * House of Wax 1954 * Creature from the Black Lagoon * Gojira 1955 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy * Revenge of the Creature * Tarantula 1956 * Creature Walks Among Us, The * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! * It Conquered the World * Mole People, The * X the Unknown 1957 * 20 Million Miles to Earth * Abominable Snowman, The * Brain from Planet Arous, The * Deadly Mantis, The * I Vampiri * Curse of Frankenstein, The * Monolith Monsters, The * Quatermass II * Unearthly, The 1958 * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman * Caltiki, the Immortal Monster * Corridors of Blood * Fly, The * Frankenstein 1970 * Frankenstein's Daughter * How to Make a Monster * Horror of Dracula * I Bury the Living * Revenge of Frankenstein, The * Screaming Skull, The * Woman Eater, The 1959 * A Bucket of Blood * Alligator People, The * Attack of the Giant Leeches * Horrors of the Black Museum * Man Who Could Cheat Death, The * Mummy, The * Teenage Zombies * Terror Is a Man * Wasp Woman, The 1960s 1960 * Black Sunday * Brides of Dracula * Circus of Horrors * Curse of the Werewolf * Psycho * Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll, The * Village of the Damned 1961 * Pit and the Pendulum, The * Scream of Fear 1962 * Brain, The * Night Creatures * Phantom of the Opera * Premature Burial * Tales of Terror * Tower of London 1963 * Birds, The * Comedy of Terrors, The * Crawling Hand, The * Haunting, The * Kiss of the Vampire * Paranoiac * Old Dark House, The * Raven, The * X: The Man With the X-Ray Eyes 1964 * Curse of the Mummy's Tomb * Devil Doll * Evil of Frankenstein, The * Flesh Eaters, The * Gorgon, The * Masque of the Red Death, The * Nightmare 1965 * Frankenstein Conquers the World * Godzilla vs. Monster Zero * I Saw What You Did * Psycho a Go-Go * Skull, The 1966 * Dracula: Prince of Darkness * Eye of the Devil * Munster, Go Home! * Plague of the Zombies * She Beast 1967 * Creature With the Blue Hand * Fearless Vampire Killers, The * Frankenstein Created Woman * Mummy's Shroud, The 1968 * Boston Strangler, The * Brides of Blood * Dracula Has Risen from the Grave * Fear Chamber, The * House of Evil * Mad Doctor of Blood Island * Night of the Living Dead * Rosemary's Baby 1969 * Blood of Dracula's Castle * Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed * Night of the Bloody Apes * Nightmare in Wax * Satan's Sadists 1970s 1970 * Bird With the Crystal Plumage, The * Bloodsuckers * Cauldron of Blood * Count Dracula * Count Yorga, Vampire * Horror of Frankenstein * Horror of the Blood Monsters * House of Dark Shadows * Scars of Dracula * Taste the Blood of Dracula * Trog * Vampire Lovers, The 1971 * Abominable Dr. Phibes * Bay of Blood * Beast of the Yellow Night * Blood from the Mummy's Tomb * Cat O'Nine Tails, The * Countess Dracula * Daughters of Darkness * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * Hands of the Ripper * Headless Eyes * House That Dripped Blood, The * Incredible Invasion, The * Isle of the Snake People * Lady Frankenstein * Legend of Spider Forest, The * Let's Scare Jessica to Death * Lust for a Vampire * Malpertuis * Night of Dark Shadows * Return of Count Yorga, The * Twins of Evil * Willard 1972 * Blacula * Blood of Ghastly Horror * Brain of Blood * Daughters of Satan * Demons of the Mind * Dracula A.D. 1972 * Dr. Phibes Rises Again * Fury of the Wolfman * Last House on the Left, The * Night Stalker, The * Season of the Witch * Sisters * Tales from the Crypt 1973 * Boy Who Cried Werewolf, The * Cat Creature, The * Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things * Crazies, The * Exorcist, The * Flesh for Frankenstein * Frankenstein: The True Story * Night Strangler, The * Raw Meat * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The * Satan's School for Girls * Scream Blacula Scream * Sssssss * Werewolf of Washington, The * Wicker Man, The 1974 * Black Christmas * Captain Kronos: Vampire Hunter * Deranged * Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell * It's Alive * Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires * Lucifer's Women * Mutations, The * Phantom of Hollywood, The * Son of Dracula * Texas Chain Saw Massacre, The * Young Frankenstein 1975 * Ghoul, The * Jaws * Lips of Blood * Rocky Horror Picture Show, The 1976 * Alice, Sweet Alice * Carrie * Hunchback of Notre Dame (1976) * King Kong * Look What's Happened to Rosemary's Baby * Mansion of the Doomed * Omen, The * Premonition, The * Savage Bees, The * To the Devil a Daughter 1977 * Dark Echoes * Eaten Alive * Exorcist II: The Heretic * Haunting of Julia, The * Hills Have Eyes, The * House in Nightmare Park, The * Island of Dr. Moreau, The * Possessed, The * Psychic, The * Snowbeast * Suspiria * Tarantulas: The Deadly Cargo 1978 * Brain Leeches, The * Dawn of the Dead * Doctor Dracula * Halloween * I Spit on Your Grave * Jaws 2 * Piranha * Possession of Nurse Sherri, The * Terror Out of the Sky * Within the Woods * Zoltan, Hound of Dracula 1979 * Alien * Amityville Horror, The * Dark, The * Dracula * Love at First Bite * Nosferatu, The Vampyre * Phantasm * Salem's Lot * When a Stranger Calls * Zombi 2 1980s 1980 * Alien Dead, The * Alligator * City of the Living Dead * City of the Walking Dead * Fog, The * Friday the 13th * Humanoids from the Deep * Inferno * Maniac * Prom Night * Shining, The * Witches' Brew 1981 * An American Werewolf in London * Black Cat, The * Dead & Buried * Evil Dead, The * Frankenstein Island * Friday the 13th Part 2 * Full Moon High * Funhouse, The * Galaxy of Terror * Halloween II * Hell Night * Howling, The * Munsters' Revenge, The * My Bloody Valentine * Piranha II: The Spawning * Scanners * Venom * Wolfen 1982 * Alone in the Dark * Amityville II: The Possession * Beast Within, The * Creepshow * Demon Rage * Dorm That Dripped Blood, The * Friday the 13th Part III * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * Living Dead Girl * New York Ripper, The * Poltergeist * Q: The Winged Serpent * Return of the Living Dead Part II * Slumber Party Massacre * Swamp Thing * Thing, The * Trick or Treats 1983 * Amityville 3-D * Christine * Cujo * House of the Long Shadows * House on Sorority Row, The * Hunger, The * Jaws 3-D * Mortuary * Poltergeist * Psycho II * Sleepaway Camp * Sweet Sixteen * Videodrome * Xtro 1984 * A Nightmare on Elm Street * Children of the Corn * C.H.U.D. * Friday the 13th Part IV: The Final Chapter * Gremlins * Invitation to Hell * Mutilator, The * Night of the Comet * Power, The * Silent Night, Deadly Night 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 * Amityville Curse, The * Brain Dead * Child's Play 2 * Daughter of Darkness * Exorcist III, The * Fear * First Power, The * Flatliners * Frankenstein Unbound * Ghoul School * Graveyard Shift * Gremlins 2: The New Batch * Guardian, The * Haunting of Morella, The * It * Jekyll & Hyde * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * Maniac Cop 2 * Misery * Nightbreed * People Under the Stairs, The * Predator 2 * Prom Night III: The Last Kiss * Psycho IV: The Beginning * Rockula * Silent Night, Deadly Night 4: Initiation * Slumber Party Massacre III * Sorority House Massacre II * Spontaneous Combustion * Tales from the Darkside: The Movie * Troll II 1991 * 976-Evil 2: The Astral Factor * Addams Family, The * Alligator II: The Mutation * Blood Ties * Borrower, The * Camp Fear * Child's Play 3 * Critters 3 * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare * Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College * Howling VI: The Freaks * People Under the Stairs, The * Puppet Master II * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge * Resurrected, The * Scanners II: The New Order * Scanners III: The Takeover * Silence of the Lambs, The * Silent Night, Deadly Night: The Toy Maker * Subspecies * Xtro 2: The Second Encounter 1992 * Alien³ * Amityville 1992: It's About Time * Army of Darkness * Bram Stoker's Dracula * Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice * Demonic Toys * Dr. Giggles * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Candyman * Critters 4 * Happy Hell Night * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth * Pet Sematary Two * Sleepaway Camp IV: The Survivor * Sleepwalkers * Unnamable II: The Statement of Randolph Carter, The * Waxwork II: Lost in Time 1993 1994 * Brainscan * Crow, The * Ed Wood * Frankenstein * Ghoulies IV * Haunting of Seacliff Inn, The * Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles * Leprechaun 2 * Lurking Fear * Mutant Species * Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings * Puppet Master 5 * Scanner Cop * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation * Unborn II, The * Wes Craven's New Nightmare * Wolf 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000s 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 * All Hallows' Eve * Carrie * Chupacabra vs. the Alamo * Conjuring, The * Curse of Chucky * Evil Dead * Frankenstein Theory, The * Fright Night 2: New Blood * Hatchet III * Insidious: Chapter 2 * Krampus: The Christmas Devil * Oculus * Ooga Booga * Purge, The * Secret Village, The * Sharknado * Texas Chainsaw * Warm Bodies * Wolf Creek 2 * World War Z 2014 * Annabelle * Bermuda Tentacles * Cooties * Devil's Due * I, Frankenstein * Joy Ride 3: Roadkill * Last Shift * Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D * Ouija * Out of the Dark * Purge, The: Anarchy * Seed 2 * Town That Dreaded Sundown, The * Tusk * What We Do in the Shadows * WolfCop 2015 * 3-Headed Shark Attack * A Christmas Horror Story * Demonic * Exorcism of Molly Hartley, The * Frankenstein vs. the Mummy * I Spit on Your Grave III: Vengeance is Mine * Krampus * Poltergeist * Re-Kill * Sinister II * Tremors 5: Bloodlines * Visit, The 2016 * 31 * Blair Witch * Boy, The * Cabin Fever * Conjuring 2, The * Don't Breathe * Forest, The * Her Secret Killer * Krampus: The Devil Returns * Little Dead Rotting Hood * Ouija: Origin of Evil * Paranormal Activity Security Squad * Purge, The: Election Year * Terrifier * Train to Busan 2017 * 1922 * 47 Meters Down * Anna and the Apocalypse * Annabelle: Creation * Babysitter, The * Bye Bye Man, The * Gerald's Game * Get Out * Happy Death Day * It: Chapter One * Jigsaw * Mummy, The * One Cut of the Dead * Resident Evil: The Final Chapter * Rings * Shape of Water, The * Truth or Dare * Underworld: Blood Wars 2018 * First Purge, The * Ghostland * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween * Halloween * Hell Fest * Hereditary * Insidious: The Last Key * Lake of Shadows * Nun, The * Possession of Hannah Grace, The * Predator, The * Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich * Strangers, The: Prey at Night * Truth Or Dare * You Might Be the Killer 2019 * 3 from Hell * 47 Meters Down: Uncaged * Annabelle Comes Home * Child's Play * Crawl * Curse of La Llorona, The * Doctor Sleep * Escape Room * Greta * Happy Death Day 2U * It: Chapter Two * Little Monsters * Pet Sematary * Us 2020 * Antlers * Conjuring 3, The * Turning, The * Underwater ---- Category:Lists